1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and more particularly to a data generator and a display driver including the data generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of electronic devices, a display device is being developed to have higher performance and higher speed. Especially researches about an ultra-high definition television are actively being done in connection with a resolution of the display device.